ThunderCats: Souls Intertwined
by Believe-it1051
Summary: In the aftermath of so many tragic events, two souls must find a way to carry on despite the many hardships each one faces. Will they find the strength to rise above the evil that threatens them, or will they fall to the darkness? Perhaps the answers can only be found in each other, if the two can reunite. Rated T for concepts that could frighten younger readers.
1. A Battle of Her Very Own

**A ****Battle**** of Her Very Own**

The dark clouds of the stormy skies swirled overhead, looking to be their own chaotic force of nature except for the way they would seem to separate for the single airship cruising directly beneath them. It had a strange visage, yet not one belonging to any of the animal races seen on Third Earth. Was it ancient, or otherworldly? Only one being could be described with both terms. Mumm-Ra, The Ever-living.

Indeed it was. He was returning to his pyramid and with him was one other, a young and beautiful maiden of the Cat race. In the dark interior of the ship, dimly lit by the lights emanating from the control panels and viewscreens, she stood at his side while he sat as the ship's only pilot. Each arm of the chair had controls at the ends that only fit Mumm-Ra's hands. She stood in admiration for her new master, thinking him to be as powerful as he was intelligent. "This is what a true leader looks like," Pumyra thought to herself. She felt thrilled by the prospect of serving at the side of someone with such strength and enlightenment. What's more is that she would share in them. She found the idea of helping to shape a new world exciting to say the least. She only hoped she would prove worthy of her lord.

The silence of the ride back to the pyramid was finally broken when Mumm-Ra calmly spoke.

"Disappointing."

Pumyra tensed up. "What is master?" She hoped he was not referring to her performance, or lack thereof, just an hour or so earlier at Avista.

"That the wretched Bird city did not crash into Third Earth and bury those meddlesome ThunderCats under its smoldering wreckage."

"Yes my lord, you're right... but they will still fall before your might, as will all those who defy you."

Mumm-Ra glanced at her and smirked, "How right you are beloved. The other races that have elected to help the Cats will be dealt with in the harshest manner. Also remember that great will be the rewards of those who faithfully serve me. ... As you have." He added.

And Pumyra bowed her head saying, "I am honored to serve at your said master."

Mumm-Ra turned his gaze back to the main viewer, as did she. As the ship approached the pyramid Pumyra began to reflect on her accomplishments thus far. Her thoughts turned to the events in Avista and the humiliating defeat she helped deal to Lion-O. She remembered the look on her so-called king's face when he realized what a fool he had been to trust her. It was she who secured the Tech Stone, and it was she who turned it over to Mumm-Ra in Lion-O's most desperate moment.

The two set down in the pyramid's main hanger and began walking into the inner chambers. As they did she mused further on the events that had transpired. Her rage against Lion-O was so strong that she delighted in hurting him the same way he hurt her when he left her to die in Thundera. So in addition to being the one to help Mumm-Ra track Lion-O she was also able to use his own feelings against him. To take Lion-O's foolish admiration for her and crush it with the confession that she would rather see him dead herself... it felt... exhilarating. Though not as satisfying as actually ending his life, she predicted. If only the others had not interfered. She wondered if she should have just killed him in The Pit when she had the chance. How she longed for another battle of their own, a battle like the one they had in The Pit. A battle to the death... **his** death. She replayed the thoughts over and over in her mind as she walked with Mumm-Ra, a feeling of pride running through her.

Finally, Mumm-Ra stopped at a door that was large enough for him to pass through even in his Ever-living form. The panels that made up the door split almost completely down the middle except for a sudden diagonal section where the panels locked together. With a slight motion of his hand the door opened and he spoke.

"I have prepared a place for you beloved. Here you will be safe from our enemies as well as... _some_ allies who may not yet trust you."

Without so much as an ounce of doubt Pumyra eagerly complied. "Yes master. I understand."

"I must attend to my army and oversee its recovery. Then, the Cats and their feeble resistance shall pay."

"I only wish I could be of further assistance to you my lord," she said sounding somewhat let down.

"And still you shall", Mumm-Ra reassured her. "But first you must become stronger. You must gain more power. Do not worry beloved, I will spare the one you so hate, that you may end his life yourself."

"Thank you master," she replied.

"Now, give me your old weapons. Such primitive toys are unworthy of you", the dark lord requested as he reached out his hand. Again, Pumyra complied, turning over her wrist-bow, her pellets, and her bola.

Weapons in hand, Mumm-Ra bid her a short farewell as she took her place inside her quarters. She turned and bowed to him as the door closed and locked. Walking toward the center of the main room she observed her surroundings. A deep-purple hued light beamed down from a barred window in a slanted direction and fell upon her. It illuminated the oval-like octagon shaped platform beneath her feet, which had detailed carvings that Pumyra found absolutely beautiful. This work of art really stood out from the rest of the flooring that was plain and flat. Glancing upward she realized where the light was coming from. Through the barred window, shaped in the same way as the platform, she could see Mumm-Ra's chambers. It pleased her that she would be kept so close to her master. Straight ahead of her were the actual living quarters, separated by a short dividing wall and dimly lit by lights fixed firmly into the walls and ceiling. A place for eating with some fruits already on the table, a blank panel next to that for a viewscreen, then a bed draped with a silk canopy, and finally another room to the side of that for all hygienic purposes. All necessities were well met. Pumyra marveled at her room. It would be a nice change from all the camping and shared space in that old clunker of a tank she was forced to endure for the past several weeks, she thought to herself.

Everything that Mumm-Ra had given her seemed so much better than anything Lion-O had ever provided. She turned back to face the door and stared at it as if already wishing for her master's return. Her thoughts again turned toward her hatred for the king who abandoned her.

Within minutes the Ever-living source of evil had departed the pyramid to rejoin his generals and lead the next assault on what Mumm-Ra saw as a resistance to his empire. The airship flew toward the lines with great haste. Mumm-Ra could not allow Pumyra to enter into the battle that was to come, for she was still too weak in both body and spirit to execute the plan he had set in motion for Lion-O. However, little did Pumyra know that she was about to face a battle of her very own. A battle Mumm-Ra had also planned for.

A feeling of curiosity and excitement crept into her as she wondered what role she would serve in her master's expanding empire. She hoped it would involve making Lion-O suffer even more before she took his life.

"I want him to suffer like I suffered. I want him to feel the same pain I did when he left me to die. That must be why I didn't kill him in The Pit, even if it had meant my freedom. Yes, I wanted him to suffer for leaving me behind... for causing me to end up in that wretched pit in the first place. Killing him would have been so easy too. What a fool... He was the one who put me there but he didn't even want to fight back against me. It's so ironic... He didn't care about my freedom and yet he was so willing to die for it."

Pumyra paused herself in thought as a twinge of confusion struck her. "... W- Wait... ...what?" There was nothing ironic about that concept. In fact it now seemed downright incoherent for some reason. "He... was willing to die for... That... That isn't right... Is it? But..." The thoughts and desires of hatred and revenge so clear to her just mere seconds ago now seemed to slip away from her as if she were trying to grasp wisps of smoke with her hands.

"He... He abandoned me! But, he came to save me... that... that doesn't... Was he just... he didn't really... or..." she babbled out loud. For a few seconds she just stood there in a daze, not quite knowing what to think, but the young feline soon found herself with plenty to think about.

Her expression of confusion and uncertainty slowly tensed up into one of fright and horror. "Wh... What?" She whined. "Wha... What have I done?"

As an unseen veil of darkness lifted from her soul a harsh reality came crashing down upon it.

"Oh no... No... no no NO! It isn't possible," she choked out as her eyes filled with tears. "This can't be happening!"

Her attempts at denial were short-lived, the painful memories of what happened in Avista's tech chamber echoing ever louder in her mind like a haunting melody comprised of anguish and despair.

The memories of those events were clear. She had the Tech Stone in her grasp. She even remembered how her heart fluttered when she picked it up and saw Lion-O battling the evil Mumm-Ra. Finally she would prove herself to her king, the Cat she had come admire and care for so much. The opportunity to do just that came. "Pumyra! Throw it!" Lion-O shouted. She looked at the Tech Stone, and then back at him. "Pumyra!?" Lion-O exclaimed, wondering why she was just lying there. "Lion-O... you are my king..." but as she said the words a fiendish desire filled her heart.

Breaking from the memory Pumyra brought her hands up to her temples, desperately hoping that it was all just a bad nightmare from which she'd immediately wake. "NO! Please! Don't let it be true!" she cried, but her pathetic pleas won her no reprieve from the devastating reminders that came flooding back into her thoughts; as real and obvious as the tears now flooding down her cheeks.

"...but **he** is my **master**!" the memory continued. She had thrown the Tech Stone to Mumm-Ra, and in so doing betrayed her king. In addition to this was the feeling of glee while she did so, but worst of all was the look on Lion-O's face. It was the look of one whose heart had been broken.

Remembering this sight seemed to sap all of her strength. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees in defeat. Her kneecaps slammed into the raised edge of the platform beneath her, the carvings digging into her shins, but she was too distraught to even notice the pain. Then again, such pain was nothing in comparison to what she felt within.

"It can't be," she protested. "How could it? How could I? ...I was there for you Lion-O. The whole time I wanted to help **you**," she stressed. "I would never side with..." she stopped short of saying the fiend's name, but the detestable memories resurfaced again to torment her regardless. She recalled how it was Mumm-Ra who brought her back to life with the aid of the Ancient Spirits, and how she knelt down to him to kiss his gauntlet.

The haunting "melody" of anguish and despair had been leading her along thus far as if pretending to be an illusion consisting only of fear and doubt, but with that last recollection the song reached its climax. Pumyra was overcome with a dreadful panic she had never known before, accompanied by the feeling of absolute doom. The cold realization stung her from within, drawing more sorrow and more tears. It was far too much for her. She let out a shriek that carried through the opening above her into Mumm-Ra's chamber and then through the various winding passages connected to that room. The cry might have caught the attention of the various guards or slave laborers if not for such screams being so commonplace in Mumm-Ra's pyramid. Hers was merely another voice added to the evil conductor's aria of tormented souls.

For Pumyra, the term "tormented" would be an understatement. She had been used in a manner lower than even that of a slave, for her bindings were not those of steel on her wrists or ankles; no leash around her slender neck, but rather an inconceivable darkness that permeated her thoughts and compelled her to action against her will. A slave could at least be free in her own mind. Pumyra was not even granted that much, and now she was fully aware of that unfortunate truth. She felt like it was all her fault. She died with blind hatred and rage in her heart. She wouldn't accept her fate and just pass on. Because of this, Mumm-Ra's attention was turned to her restless spirit, and now she was his puppet.

The weight of her situation came crushing down on her, reminiscent of the debris that caused her death, and it seemed to have a visible effect. She slumped over onto her right side and curled up into the fetal position. Her heart pounded so hard from the stress that it seemed to hurt. Covering her eyes and mouth with her hands she wept uncontrollably. Never in her life had she felt so afraid, so thoroughly broken and violated, not even in The Pit with all the various... _attempts_ that she had to defend herself against. This time however, the attempt was successful, and the violation ran deeper than any physical one could have. The evil was within her consciousness. It was now a part of her very being, and there was no defense she could possibly mount to protect herself from it.

This became more apparent, as she remembered the hurtful words she said to Lion-O back in Avista. She had blamed him for her death. She called him a fool for showing her such love and compassion. She said she wanted him to die, helpless and alone.

Pumyra couldn't help but think of Lion-O and how awful he must have felt when he heard her make all those terrible statements. "Lion-O... Please... Please don't believe any of that! ...Lion-O... It... It wasn't me. It wasn't **me**!" she whimpered.

Still sobbing, she recalled falling in battle and being pinned beneath the rubble that once made up part of her homeland. This was how she felt at that moment: trapped, unable to call out to Lion-O, unable to reach him; to touch his face again... to tell him that she was still there... there for him.

She remembered how she died hating Lion-O for not saving her. A notion she now rejected. "No! It wasn't his fault. I know that he would have saved me if he'd known I was there." She forced her memories to turn to that night in the mines, how Lion-O saved her life while risking his own in the process and even giving up the Sword of Plun-Darr to do so. She remembered how she told him to run away, to not let Mumm-Ra take the Sword of Omens as well. She wanted him to leave her behind, but he wouldn't. He really did care for her. He refused to abandon her. That's when she realized what kind of Cat Lion-O truly was. That was the moment she realized she truly loved him and would follow him anywhere.

And yet... in the end... even this knowledge could not avail her against the evil that now plagued her. Again, she felt defeated and disappointed in herself. How could she have been taken over so seamlessly? And what about now that they were separated? If she had lost control of herself even when she was with Lion-O, at a time when it could have cost him his life, what hope did she have in resisting now that she was alone? Doubt once again invaded her thoughts.

Again she cried and moaned uncontrollably. All she could do was place her right hand to her left cheek, close her eyes, and try to remember the moment they shared in the mines over and above the thoughts of despair that swirled about her. She knew what she felt that day on the floor of that cavern after he rescued her. She knew that even now she still loved him.

"Lion-O... I don't hate you. I don't want you to feel betrayed," she implored. "I wish I was with you to tell you all of this. To tell you that... I love you."

"Please know that Lion-O. Please don't be sad." This she hoped even as she was overcome with her own sadness.

Meanwhile, back at the salvaged structure of Avista, the young Lord of the ThunderCats sat alone on a hill outside one of the city's platforms. His head hung slightly as he reflected on all that had transpired. But when one of his more youthful companions inquired if he was okay, Lion-O replied...

"I was a fool to trust Pumyra, and now look what I've lost us."

It seemed Pumyra's last refuge of hope would prove to be fruitless.

Unless…

* * *

Please review. I would like to read anyone's thoughts on my take of the season finale and continuation of the series. Any criticism is welcome. You can even flame me if you wish.


	2. Rays of Hope

**Rays of Hope**

The night would soon be arriving, and the colossal Bird city of Avista now rested upon Third Earth for the first time in generations. The city had been spared a devastating fate, though it had certainly seen better days. The dim orange light of the setting sun cast upon the buildings in the most unflattering way. Highlighted were the towers and platforms, tilted and twisted. Nothing could be seen inside the city but darkness. The shadows stretched around the walls and through the walkways, hiding the ruin and rubble inside.

At the base of this once magnificent sight, a lone ThunderCat sat upon a rock, hunched over in silence. His pained and somber expression said it all for him. On the inside he felt about as bad as the city behind him looked. For hours he had been there, unmoved and uninterested; ever since leaving the stone chamber, and after verifying that those around him were safe. Indeed there were. The city had safely touched down, thanks to Panthro... but no thanks to him, the young Cat thought to himself.

But this alone was not enough to weigh on Lion-O's mind. As painful as the events were to remember, he couldn't think of anything else. Pumyra. How could she? Her actions came as such a surprise that even now, after all that had happened, they still didn't seem real to him. Of all the doubts and worries he had... about their mission, about the odds they faced, about his own abilities... Of all the things he was unsure of, he thought he knew her if nothing else.

Lion-O remembered how kind she was to him. Not initially of course, but as she had come to know him in return; her glare would soften, and at times he sensed that it held a semblance of admiration. There were even moments where her impenetrable guard would be lowered and he would see a whole different side of her; a side of tenderness, compassion, and even love. All of a sudden, for some strange reason... it was almost like he could feel her hand on his cheek once again.

He found himself wishing that she would just... be there... next to him. There to encourage him like she had on the floor of that cavern within Mount Plun-Darr. He remembered her touch. How it felt as warm and comforting as the rays of light that shined down on them, cutting through the darkness and the doubt, giving him hope. "But now that light's fading fast," he thought as he looked up at the sun setting over the treetops. The darkness was crawling back now. Once again he was confounded by doubt, and the hurt he felt in his heart only added to his torment.

Lion-O had to ask the question of himself, "And yet... if I was wrong about her then... what else am I wrong about? This war? Our cause? Myself? What if we can't defeat this enemy who employs tactics I can't even comprehend let alone defend against? What if the other races don't even want this fight? What if I can't lead them? I couldn't even lead her." Lion-O began to doubt even his own choices. "Should I have told her how deeply I felt about her? Would doing so have made her stay, or... would it have just made things worse? Should I have taken the Tech Stone? I didn't want the city to be destroyed, but... it still came to that anyway. And now instead of the stone being in the right hands... it's in Mumm-Ra's... Just as she is..." The image was seared into his memory, how that fiend held her chin in his fingers. "How could she just stand there for that? Was her hatred of me really that strong?"

"I was so sure of her. So certain that I'd reached her and convinced her. And yet... she'd been Mumm-Ra's servant the whole time? Ever since she... she died in Thundera. Because... Because I couldn't save her," Lion-O winced. "But if I'd only **known** she was there... ...if only I'd known she was there I would have given my life a thousand times over to save hers. She must have known that! How could she not? Why? It just... it doesn't make any sense."

Whatever her reasons, Lion-O felt that what happened was his fault. Not just her actions, but that she was allowed into a position where her actions could have such consequences. "I shouldn't have been so blind," he thought. "I was... '_a fool not to see it_,'" her words echoed in his mind.

Just then Lion-O heard a voice beside him that pulled him from his thoughts. He didn't quite catch exactly what the voice said. Sounded like "okay". He looked up to one side, and then the other. It was WilyKit. He felt like he owed her an explanation, but he had no excuse. "I was a fool to trust Pumyra, and now look what I've lost us," the admission as heavy as his heart.

But WilyKit was not there to judge him. She could tell he was sad and let down, and in dire need of some encouragement. "We have lost a lot," she said truthfully, "but look what you've gained!" motioning to the large group behind them as Lion-O looked back. "The different animals of Third Earth working together for the first time," she said in an uplifting voice as Lion-O stood. "You know why?" Lion-O was at a loss to answer. "**You**, Lion-O. You gave them something to believe in!"

Looking over the allied forces and seeing their expressions gave Lion-O hope. "Now, there's still one more stone left. Are we gonna find it, or what?" Kit asked cheerfully as she presented the Sword of Omens to him.

Lion-O held the sword up high and stared at it. "She's right," he thought. "We still have to defeat Mumm-ra, now more than ever. And I need to put my problems aside... at least... for the time being. I've got to find the strength to lead them." Though he still hurt, he couldn't show it. Not now. Now, it was time to lead.

He approached the crowd with a positive expression and after a deep breath to help suppress the nervousness, he spoke loudly. "First I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to our aid. Your help was crucial in winning this battle and saving this great city from those who mean to destroy the peace that our societies strive for. My friends, I stand before you now to request your continued support. We must unite together to defeat the evil that would see us all suffer under tyranny and slavery. We must all work toward a future where the various races of Third Earth co-exist in peace and harmony; where life in our world can be better for each new generation. That harmony is now being threatened. Today you saw what the enemy is capable of and what he is willing to do to all those who refuse to be ruled by him. This is the fate he would have for all of us. Having personally fought this foe time and again, and having learned of his long history of atrocities; I can tell you that nothing will dissuade him from his desire for absolute conquest. But I can also tell you that it was a unified collective of animals like all of us who made the choice long ago to stand with each other and defeat that foe. And now, in this present time, **WE** must be the ones to stand up to that same evil threat. As long as we stand together we will defeat that evil, and I hereby vow to each and every one of you on the honor of the ThunderCats, that I will do all that I can to lead us to victory. Animals of Third Earth, you are the only hope for a future of peace, prosperity, and freedom. So please, let us unite so that we may secure that future!" And Lion-O held his arms up high, the Sword of Omens still in hand. He hoped it was enough.

Indeed it was. The crowd cheered, starting with the Elephant leader sounding his own trunk as he would a majestic trumpet. The barking of the Dogs followed this. They were always up for a good fight! The Berbils currently inaudible tones emanating from their sound emitters were overwhelmed as a result of surrounding volume. However the light fixtures representing their emitters illuminated brightly, indicating their compliance. The Fish shouted and clapped their fins together. The Birds chose to stand reverently, but their support could be felt in the way their eyes gleamed in the evening light.

But one Bird in particular, separate from all the others, did not seem so moved. Although from such a distance it was difficult to tell. A light-blue and silver feathered Bird in a green robe adorned with golden trim was perched high upon one of the city's platforms. Lion-O recognized him. He turned away from the group still looking back at Lion-O, until he turned completely and walked away.

Lion-O noticed this, but his gaze was quickly turned aside by Kit tapping him on the side. She smiled up at him with a thumbs-up. He lowered his arms and gave her a nod. "Thanks Kit," he said. She smiled and replied, "You bet!" She was always happy to help.

What followed were brief meetings with some of the leaders of the races. First was the Elephant leader, Anet. "That was very inspiring Lion-O, and also very true. I particularly enjoyed the part about our races living in harmony. Your Elephant friends stand with you." Lion-O thanked him saying he knew their help would make a world of difference in the coming battle. Anet also offered the help of the Elephants in assisting the Avistans. Lion-O showed his appreciation and accepted. He also told Anet that he would try to work something out to provide shelter for the Elephants. But Anet said it wouldn't be necessary, as they could simply camp outside, which was what they normally did anyway. Lion-O asked if he was sure about that, noting that the area was a lot different from their mountainous home. Anet responded saying that almost anywhere on Third Earth could be home to them. They need only meditate and find a way to come into harmony with their surroundings. Lion-O was pleasantly surprised by this attitude, and said he understood, although Lion-O's concern was more one of safety than convenience. He would later have to ensure a perimeter was set up to protect everyone. Kit, who had been listening silently, went off with the Elephants, showing Anet her excitement that they would be staying with them.

Lion-O watched them walk away, and then noticed someone approaching him. It was Dobo. He had also helped immensely in the previous fight, but Lion-O still had some sour feelings about him. "A fine _speech_ young king", he said with a dash of sarcasm. "...Thanks," Lion-O hesitated to say. "And... thank you for your help in the stone chamber. The Dogs really made the difference."

"Don't mention it." Dobo said proudly. "The Dogs are all too happy to win a fight, even if it isn't really our fight to begin with."

This took Lion-O by surprise. "What do you mean? We're all in this fight together."

"Sorry Lion-O, but what my fighters and I did was to repay you for showing us that fighting for a cause could be more fulfilling than just fighting for show. Plus, Panthro and I go way back," the Dog explained.

Lion-O pressed further, "Then why stop now?"

"... Because unfortunately, fighting for a cause just doesn't PAY as well."

Lion-O hesitated, not quite understanding what Dobo meant at first.

"We'll be camping here for the night since its getting dark already, but tomorrow after breakfast we'll be heading back to DogCity. We can't keep the pit closed for too long. Too much lost revenue."

Lion-O was shocked. The best group of fighters would be quitting just like that, and for what? Profit? "But if we don't defeat Mumm-Ra his army will spread over the whole planet! You'll lose everything to him and not just your material possessions either," Lion-O scolded. "I don't think you get it cub," Dobo's tone showing his annoyance. "My fighters require rations, shelter, and weaponry. We get all of that back at DogCity plus some! What can you offer us here?" Lion-O felt the gravity of the situation pressing down upon him as Dobo continued, "A war of the kind you're talking about requires funds. Unless you can provide for your army you will quickly find yourself without one."

Lion-O looked down. He couldn't argue against the harsh reality, but he assured Dobo if that was what he was concerned about, he would try his best to accommodate his requests. Dobo reminded him that he had until the end of tomorrow's breakfast to do so, and went on his way.

For some reason, the Fish were nowhere to be seen, and the Berbils had gone back to working on repairs to the city. Lion-O began to make his way to the city's platforms to meet with the Birds. On his way, he came across the other ThunderCats. Cheetara called out to him and waved, so he walked over to the group. "Your speech was well said Lion-O, and well received. I think you inspired the other races to unite," she encouraged. "Thank you Cheetara. I... had some practice at it a while back. Also, I've had plenty of time to think about... a lot of things," Lion-O said politely, forcing a slight smile. He knew what she was trying to do and he genuinely appreciated her regard for his feelings, but that isn't what he was looking for right now; at least, not from that particular feline. Besides, he could sense what was really on their minds; best to get it out of the way sooner rather than later.

Panthro stood silently with the others, looking away. Finally it was Tygra who spoke. "Lion-O, we need to talk about what happened." Lion-O looked him in the eyes and told him to proceed. While Tygra searched for the proper words he looked over to notice WilyKat run up. "Hey Lion-O! Awesome speech! The Fish seemed to be really impressed to me. I think they liked the part about what the enemy did today, cuz they know what it's like to have their home get taken away from them by an evil monster. You remember, the... uh... the Lamb-rack! Right? No, wait, that wasn't it. ... Well anyway, they're all in! ...Oh, but first they have to find a nearby water source since they'll be staying with us for a while."

"Thanks Kat. That's great news!" Lion-O looked back at Tygra, who now seemed disinterested in whatever he was going to say just moments ago. "Did you have something on your mind Tygra?" He just looked at Lion-O silently. After a short awkward silence, Kat spoke his mind. "Soooo... what's next? We gonna find the last stone now?"

"Actually... I was... about to bring that up," Tygra lied. Lion-O frowned with disbelief. He knew full well that isn't what he wanted to talk about. Tygra hesitated, "...We're stuck here Lion-O." Concerned, Lion-O inquired, "What do you mean stuck here?" Tygra sighed and continued. "When Avista fell... the whole city tipped in the direction of the impact. Everything that wasn't bolted down flew toward it. The... '_Feliner_' fell off the docking platform."

"WHAT?!" poor Kat shouted in horror. Lion-O's eyes widened in shock as he asked, "So then... it's GONE?!" Panthro finally spoke, "No. Fortunately there was a larger platform under the docks that the Feliner landed on."

"**But?**" Lion-O predicted.

Tygra responded, "**But** even that fall caused massive damage to the hull of the ship and the electronics inside."

Kat wobbled and flopped backward to the ground overdramatically in disappointment, accidentally landing on Snarf who let out a "**Myow!**"

Lion-O stated the obvious, "Then it'll need to be fixed."

"That's... gonna take a while," Tygra answered. "See, aside from being damaged, it's also wedged between two of the platforms as well as buried under some of the debris from the towers and floors around it."

"Just do whatever needs to be done", Lion-O sighed with annoyance. "Get the Berbils to help out if you have to," he ordered as he began to walk away from them. Tygra obviously wasn't going to bring the issue up right now anyway, but Cheetara did have to point out that the Berbils were busy trying to repair the damages to the city. To which Lion-O turned back. "The city won't fly without the Tech Stone Cheetara!" he said bluntly, trying his best to keep his voice down. Tygra scowled. "If you'd stop for a second and listen..." But Lion-O just kept walking. Why wouldn't they just come out with it? He failed again and let everyone down. He couldn't save the city. And now everything was ruined.

Tygra tried to pursue Lion-O but a gentle hand graced his arm and stopped him in an instant. He turned to Cheetara, who looked him deeply in the eyes and said, "Let it go for now Tygra. He's in such pain right now. Give him time to cope with all that's happened." Tygra would let it go, but he wasn't one to be without the last word. "Ah! Okay, no problem then! We'll just talk later bro!" Tygra insolently shouted. He then looked to Cheetara with a big fake grin while blinking his eyes and bobbing his head to each side. Cheetara glared back at him with a frown and walked after Lion-O.

"What?" Tygra asked innocently. She gave no reply. "Come on where you goin'," his tone now somewhat remorseful. "I'm **going** to do my job," she said sternly.

Lion-O had made his way up to Avista's outer platforms. He followed the path in toward the center of the city. Almost every platform of the city was slanted on one of various different angles, and this naturally went for the buildings as well. The main platform of the city was on a 10º slope. Inconvenient, but not that hazardous. Lion-O passed by many Avistan citizens. He could almost feel the glares and hear the murmurs. Finally he found the Bird he had seen just a short while before, the light-blue and silver feathered Bird in a green and golden robe. The Bird was talking to the other elders or delegates that Lion-O had seen before in the banquet hall. He turned to Lion-O as another similarly dressed orange Bird notified him of his approach up the slanted platform.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt," Lion-O began. The Birds just looked at him in silence. He continued, "You're... Horus, right?" After a brief moment the Bird answered, "Correct."

"First allow me to express my deepest sympathies for all the lives your people have lost, and also for what has happened to your great city." Lion-O again awaited a response, but the Birds just kept staring in silence. Unsettled by this Lion-O wasn't sure how to proceed. "What else did you want to say?" Horus finally asked. "Um... That I understand what the Birds must be going through right now, because my homeland was also destroyed by Mumm-Ra." Another awkward silence followed by Horus breaking it once again. "And?" he squawked. Lion-O couldn't help but get annoyed by Horus' attitude, and he wondered why the Birds weren't being more receptive. He was trying to reach out to them, after all. Lion-O continued, "**And** I wanted the Birds to know that the Cats and the other races would like to help you in any way that we can, in the spirit of unity."

"Yes," Horus began, "I heard your speech earlier. Quite rousing indeed, but I am not so easily convinced that you or your allies are capable of helping us." The statement was like a slap in the face to Lion-O: not because he was offended, but because he worried it might be true. "Just look around you. So many of our kind lie perished, our aircraft litter the streets, and we have no power to run even what is left." The Bird shook his head. "It was all used up trying to save the city and yet now... we don't even have the power to light our darkened alleyways." That was certainly true. The sun had set, and the crowd was now clinging to the dim remnants of dusk. "The city was partially salvaged, but it will be a slow rot without power to operate our systems."

"The Berbils are hard at work repairing the power systems. I'm sure they'll find a way to restore power," Lion-O tried to assure him. Horus responded, "Even if the Berbils weren't technologically inferior to we Avistans, there would still be no power **source** for them to use. Besides, what would be the price of such help to us, hmm?" the last part of his question raising a slight coo in his throat. "There won't be any price. We offer our help freely, same as before," Lion-O answered earnestly. "So you would not ask us to join your side in the war?" Horus asked skeptically. Lion-O paused, and then replied. "I would request it, but only so that other innocent races wouldn't suffer a fate similar to ours; however, I will not require it of anyone."

The Birds spoke to each other in their own language of chirps and squawks for a few moments until Horus finally turned back to Lion-O. "It's a moot point. We neither have the air-force nor the resources to help your cause."

"I'm sure there's something you can contribute. Even if it's information... about technology, or... maps of the area... or..." Lion-O hesitated. "OF COURSE! The Tech Stone!" he exclaimed. The Birds looked at him with concern, though Lion-O didn't notice. He thought **that** had to be it. That could be the Avistans' way of contributing even if all else failed. "Any information on the stone would help me know what I'd be going up against when I next face Mumm-Ra. Any new discoveries you've found, any kind of analysis of what the stone can do... even historical information you have on it... or the history of the other races that were entrusted with the other stones!" he appealed with enthusiasm.

"That would be impossible." Horus proclaimed abruptly. "What? WHY?" Lion-O asked, but Horus scowled and looked away. This premise of distrust began to frustrate Lion-O, and he felt that he had talked to Horus enough. "Look, Vultaire started to tell us about the stones earlier. If I could just talk to **him** about all this I think we could come to some agreement." The Birds gasped with disgust at what Lion-O had just said, though he didn't understand why. "YOU DARE TO EVEN MENTION HIS NAME HERE?!" Horus shouted as the other Birds cawed in anger. "W-What do you mean?" Lion-O asked; a look of nervous confusion tensing his expression.

"Excuse me!" a feminine voice called out. Cheetara, who had been quietly standing behind Lion-O the whole time, stepped forward and joined him at his right side. She set her left hand on his shoulder plate hoping to reassure him. "Lion-O, **I** must apologize. We didn't have a chance to tell you; but while you were defending Avista from Mumm-Ra inside the stone chamber, Vultaire had... joined his side."

"WHAT?!" Lion-O almost couldn't believe his ears, but the apologetic look on Cheetara's face prevented him from doubting her words. He remembered back to when Mumm-Ra removed the Tech Stone. The security system hadn't blasted him as it did with Pumyra when she tried to take it. Lion-O didn't have the chance to think about the reason for it at the time, but now it made sense. Vultaire had revealed that he could deactivate the "electric shield" as he called it, and that's just what he did later on... for Mumm-Ra!

"And now you see why trusting you with such information would be impossible." Horus proclaimed. Both ThunderCats looked at him in shock. "I don't know how you can even say that after we—" Lion-O was interrupted by Horus. "Of course you don't! We were stabbed in the back by our own prefect! The only Bird we thought we could trust without question! The one who was supposed to be our leader... the one I thought to be my closest friend for so many years..." the Bird trailed off. Lion-O was silent, allowing Horus to take his time. Horus walked down the slope to Lion-O and looked in his eyes. "That's why you can't know our minds on this matter, because what could **you** possibly know of our betrayal?"

Lion-O could do nothing but stare back at Horus, who was genuinely awaiting an answer. Cheetara glanced over to Lion-O, reading the expression of slight worry on his face. She could tell that he was conflicted, and indeed he was. The question posed to him forced him to remember what Pumyra had done. Yet even so, he didn't want to think of her that way, let alone present her as such to this group of dignitaries. Lion-O's gaze fell away and to the floor.

"I thought not." Horus said looking the other way. "If we couldn't even trust our own prefect... then, whom can we trust?" Every Bird close to the conversation stood in sad silence. Who was to say that their "saviors" would not betray them later at the first sign of trouble?

"You're right; I don't know what your people must be feeling right now." He answered. The response surprised Horus and their eyes met once again, but his answer also concerned Cheetara. Still gazing at him, she wondered if he truly meant that; and if so, how could he?

"So help me to understand your plight," Lion-O continued. "Just give me the chance to prove worthy of your trust. I know that it's difficult for you to put your trust in anyone at this point; especially those of other races, but at the very least don't turn us away outright. Even if you don't want to trust in us or our cause, at least give us the opportunity to work together and help your race."

Horus didn't quite know what to say to the generous offer, but his mood softened into one that was genuine. "Other races helping us, knowing that we could refuse to aid them in return? The concept just seems so... unbelievable." To which Lion-O answered confidently, "Believe it!" Cheetara stepped in closer to Horus. "Faith!" she proclaimed. The others looked at her curiously. "Lion-O's right. Even though you've no reason to trust during this time of uncertainty, when things seem at their darkest, there is still reason more than ever to have faith." Confused, Horus asked, "Faith? Faith in what?"

She looked back at him and said, "In others. Faith that... things will get better from this point onward." Horus did not quite understand, but took interest nonetheless. "But what is the difference between trust and faith?" Confidently she replied, "Trust is belief in someone or something that has usually earned it with proof that is evident. Faith is belief in something much greater; and believing in it even more strongly, despite having absolutely no reason to do so."

Now Horus was really confused. "... So... instead of trusting in your cause based on what the other races have done so far... you want us to... have faith that they can do something greater... without any rational basis to believe so?" Cheetara smiled at him warmly and said, "Yes. That's exactly right!"

Stunned, Horus found the notion completely illogical. Any other time he would have laughed his tail feathers off, yet Cheetara's honest expression seemed to erase his doubts and give him pause to consider her words. "What is there to gain by having faith?" he asked. "Hope..." she chimed, "...at the very least. The will to move forward and upward; and at most, you have everything to gain."

Lion-O smiled at them both. He could understand the pressure Horus was under, and even though Horus was still uncertain, he did seem more receptive now. That was because of Cheetara, Lion-O thought. He was so relieved, and grateful, to have her help in this diplomatic matter.

For the first time in Horus' life he felt the full burden of leadership fall mainly on his wings. Torn between what his studies had taught him of the Cat race and what these Cats before him had said, he was uncertain of what to do. Their words had moved him, and if it were only his life at stake he probably would have had faith in their cause. But, he had many other Birds to think about now as well. He could not afford to make the wrong decision.

There they stood in the dark of night, the Bird leader ruminating over his various options, when suddenly the group's attention was drawn upward. The sound of a click and then a low humming followed by the soft radiance of a light shining above them. More lights from the city's walls and tall buildings lit up as they all gazed above at the magnificent sight. Rays of light shaped in the same designs as the windows they flooded from danced through the air as if works of art. They each seemed to have their own unique hues of whites, yellows, or blues. The emergency lights and lanterns on the outsides of the buildings shone upon the floors and walls exposing their various colors, adding more beauty to the masterpiece. Even the lighted windows of skyscrapers leaning off in the distance looked to be as strings of stars decorating the night sky.

The Birds sighed with relief and awe as their city shined bright in its familiar glory, but none were so amazed as Lion-O and Cheetara who were not accustomed to seeing such splendor. The moments seemed to stretch for them, the sights so surreal and inspiring. The mood was lifted, and just like that their problems and concerns seemed to fly away. Lion-O could hear the shouts and howls from the others outside the city, celebrating the Berbils success no doubt. This was soon followed by a happy melody sent through the air by flupe*, which was later accompanied by the sounds of some well timed horns and a choir of chirping.

Lion-O looked over at Cheetara. She was looking upward with a smile as bright as any of the lights she was still admiring. One such spotlight was shining down on her, beaming a golden hue against the cleric's blond hair and making her seem almost divine. Finally she looked back down, and then over to Lion-O. The smile was still present. He smiled back with a nod of approval, and gratitude.

Turning back to Horus they noticed he seemed to be in the same kind of trance they were, but for Horus it was different. The sights he saw were nothing new to him, but the timing is what truly struck him as remarkable. "Just as they were telling us to have faith," he thought. He looked to Cheetara and nodded, then to Lion-O. "I believe that I misjudged you and your allies Lion-O, and for that I apologize."

"That's quite all right Horus. I understand." Lion-O assured him. Horus continued, "I... believe that we... would have nothing to lose, and everything to gain by giving faith a chance. So... we will have faith, and we will give your cause a chance. That is... logical."

"Thank you." Lion-O replied, relieved that they were able to convince him. The hard part was over: They had their chance. Now all they had to do was prove worthy of the Birds' trust, and Lion-O had hope that they could do just that.

After some brief discussions about accommodations for the other animals and plans to set a security perimeter, the meeting with Horus had ended and now the two ThunderCats had reached the outer platform again.

"Cheetara?" Lion-O addressed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want to thank you for your help back there."

"You're more than welcome Lion-O. It was my pleasure."

Lion-O hesitated, and then continued. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I appreciated your support; and I know that... if you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to convince him. I know it." Cheetara frowned slightly and gently said, "Nonsense." But Lion-O was set in this belief. "No it isn't. If it hadn't been for your persuasiveness and eloquence then... Horus never would have given us this chance."

Cheetara turned to face Lion-O directly. "Come on. You're too hard on yourself Lion-O," she said, patting him on the forearm. "You did all the talking, and you're the one who came up with the idea of having faith."

Lion-O looked at her skeptically, "I did?"

Cheetara raised an eyebrow. "Yes!" she replied elatedly. "You asked Horus to believe in the ability of the other races to help the Avistans, and to give them the opportunity to work together for something greater." Lion-O still looked confused. "Okay, well maybe it was 80-20," she giggled. "Anyway, you gave me the idea to talk about faith."

Lion-O lightly smiled but looked away. "That's very nice of you Cheetara, and I guess that's true, but we both know I blew it way before that when I mentioned Vultaire."

A fair point, though one Cheetara still objected to, "And like I told you before, that wasn't your fault. It was ours for not briefing you on what happened."

But Lion-O disagreed, "And why was that Cheetara? Because I walked away from you and the others! Besides, if I hadn't been sitting alone all that time before hand I..." She interrupted, "Lion-O... what **she** did wasn't your fault either."

Whatever was left of his smile was wiped away instantly. Her words cut through him like a blade, choking his next breath and sending a sting up his throat and through his eyes. He'd thought he was ready to talk about it, but the way she brought it up caught him off guard. It sounded condescending for some reason, as if she was trying to coddle him. That wasn't how he wanted to approach it. If they were to talk about it, then it would be on his terms.

"Hey there you two are! Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Tygra interrupted; one that Lion-O welcomed from his brother for a change. Cheetara replied, "Um... no, of course not. We were just talking about... things."

"Ohhhh? What **kind** of things?" he inquired.

"The diplomatic kind," Lion-O stated.

Tygra raised a brow and asked, "Ah. So will the feather-brains be with us in the coming battles?"

"Not yet... I don't think..." Lion-O mumbled as he snapped out of his daze. "And don't start calling them names! Horus was kind enough to offer us and the others shelter for the night. They've already designated a place for the ThunderCats in their palace."

"Oh, so Horus is in charge now eh? Hmm..." Tygra paused. "OH! By the way, Vultaire betrayed us. So..."

"Yeah thanks for that update," Lion-O said sarcastically while Cheetara cleared her throat.

"So!" Tygra continued. "The Birds are helping us but they won't be fighting?"

"For now, it seems that way," Lion-O confirmed.

Tygra shrugged and sighed as he looked toward the city and said, "Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected you to get much from them." Lion-O sensed a backhanded comment for himself in there somewhere. "Well they have lost a lot," Lion-O argued. "Yeah but we saved their city from total destruction **and** restored power so... they should be more grateful. But hey, that's just one Cat's opinion," Tygra said flippantly. Cheetara looked at him curiously, "Say, how did you guys restore power anyway?"

Tygra looked to her and replied, "Well all the power was used up landing the city so we had to get fuel from something else, such as all the lizard aircrafts that'd been downed into the platforms. Most of them were totally destroyed, but a few of them had fuel cells that remained undamaged. After the Berbils fixed the power systems, Panthro was able to engineer a converter to let power flow from the Thundrillium tanks to the Avistan systems." Cheetara showed her approval for the job that the others had done, and then started to tell Tygra about their experience with the lights inside the city.

Lion-O tried to take interest in the conversation, but the painful reminder she had brought up to him moments before seemed to sap all the energy he had drawn from the experience Cheetara was now enthusiastically explaining to Tygra.

"Hey, um... I'm going to turn in early" Lion-O politely interrupted as he turned to walk back into the city. Cheetara stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, all right," she said hesitantly. "About that talk Lion-O..." Tygra reminded. "Tomorrow Tygra: It's been a long day." Lion-O replied. Tygra scoffed and spoke under his breath so only Cheetara could hear, "Like it hasn't been for all of us." Cheetara quietly pleaded with Tygra, "Please, give Lion-O a little more time. He's got a lot to think about right now."

Once Lion-O was far enough away, Cheetara continued talking. "Accepting this isn't going to be easy for him, and... I'm concerned that he might not be able to."

Tygra gave her a curious look, "Wha' do you mean? He won't be able to accept what?"

Cheetara whispered, "It's probably nothing, but when Horus said that Lion-O couldn't know what they were going through having been betrayed by Vultaire, Lion-O... agreed with him."

Shocked, Tygra asked, "Wait, you mean he's in denial about it?"

Cheetara shook her head, "No. Just listen."

She began explaining how she didn't understand why Lion-O passed on the opportunity to show common ground, but figured he did it because he was trying a faith-based approach. Not one to skip details, she also told Tygra about how when it seemed as if Horus was going to close himself off to her and Lion-O completely, they started talking to him about having faith in others and giving their cause the chance to do something great. "Well, guess what happened next," Cheetara challenged. Tygra just stood there with a blank look, thinking the request was rhetorical. When she flashed him an inquiring look he just threw his hands up and bluntly asked her, "What?" A bit let down by his disinterest, she told him, "All the lights came on and shined so brightly all around us!" Tygra raised his head as if to nod. "Ah," he said boringly. Cheetara started to describe the beauty and color of the city's atmosphere once lit and how it seemed to lift everyone's spirits, but Tygra only sighed at her grandiose tale.

"All right, all right!" he stopped her. "Cheetara, I'm sure that's all very fine and dandy but can you get to the part about Lion-O possibly being in denial about the traitorous fleabag?"

"Ugh! I was getting to that," she huffed. "I know, I know. But please, it's important," he said politely. She sighed and continued, "Aaaaanywaaaay, I was still concerned that Lion-O might really believe that what... said 'fleabag' did was somehow his fault. So, as we were walking out here I told him that... what 'she' did wasn't his fault... and then he just... looked away like he didn't want to talk about it."

"Or hear about it", Tygra added. To which Cheetara agreed was a possibility. Tygra looked over to the city entrance where Lion-O had gone. "I hope that's not the case. We can't afford to have him battling with himself while we still have that last stone to find." Cheetara folded her arms and said, "I just wish I could understand why he might blame himself. Her actions were her fault and no one else's." To which Tygra looked at her despondently and replied, "I wouldn't bother trying. He's always lacked common sense. I doubt there's another soul alive that could understand him, so it's no wonder why he'd want to be alone right now."

Cheetara gave him an intimate look. "But like you said before, he'll never be alone as long as we're alive." Tygra smirked back and said, "Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?" He moved in for a kiss, but Cheetara pulled her head back and smiled. "So that means when your brother is ready to talk about it, we'll be there to listen and try to understand him, right?" Tygra gave a nervous look and thought to himself, "Damn, she got me that time." He sighed as he moved his head back as well. "Right," he replied. Satisfied with their agreement; she leaned in toward him, and the two shared a tender kiss against the backdrop of the shining city.

* * *

Reference:

*Flupe - The looped flute that Kit plays.

Author's notes: Please review if you have time. Even negative reviews are welcome.

Old cover art for chapters 1 and 2:

fanfiction "dot" net /imanager/image_ ?imageid=169572&width=300

Thanks for reading, and a big thank you to all those who took the time and effort to leave a review. Believe it!


	3. Clarity of Mind: Part 1

**Clarity of Mind: Part 1**

At last Lion-O reached the room that had been set aside for him. The furnishings were in disarray, which was to be expected after all Avista had been through. Even the room itself was slightly tilted toward the left side, as was the rest of the building. The first thing he noticed was a large bed to his left. It almost seemed to be calling to him. The rest of the room was small but welcoming. Across from him was another doorway that led to the outer ledge. The soft blue light of the neighboring moons shinning in through the door and windows gave the room a peaceful ambiance.

After such a trying day Lion-O's body was exhausted and ready for a long night of rest. His mind however was not so compliant. The minutes passed as he lay on his stomach, his head at the raised edge of the bed, struggling to keep his eyes closed. He had never felt more tired in his life, and yet he could not sleep. The fact that the bed was slanted like the rest of the room didn't help, but mostly it was the one Cat he couldn't get out of his mind.

He sat up at the edge of the mattress, head resting in his hands, still trying to make sense of it all. "She seemed like a completely different Cat all of a sudden," he thought to himself. "How could she ever choose Mumm-Ra's side, and when did she decide this? After everything Mumm-Ra's done to our race, and to her, I can't believe she would ever choose to serve him... at least... not willingly."

The thought played on his mind as he lifted his head, eyes gleaming with surprise. "Unless..." he started, "Is it... possible? Was she being coerced somehow?" He began to wonder, "If Mumm-Ra really did resurrect her then could that allow him to control her actions as well?" But Lion-O scoffed at himself. "Or am I just in denial? Am I just making up some misguided explanation to believe in because I can't face facts?"

"No," he concluded, "I can handle it... **if** it's true. I just... can't shake the feeling that she would never do that to me. I just can't bring myself to blame her for any of it, because it doesn't **seem** like her to do that. But... what if I'm wrong? How can I be sure?"

"How can I be sure of anything?" he asked aloud.

No sooner had the words passed through his lips did a familiar figure gradually materialize within the moonlight. "By focusing on what you know to be true Lion-O." The elderly voice was one Lion-O recognized instantly as he looked up to see his old mentor appear before him. "Jaga!?" he asked, hardly believing what he was seeing. Indeed it was Jaga, or rather his image. He appeared to be as light taking shape, mostly transparent and colored in varied shades of blue.

"Yes Lion-O it is I, Jaga: Grand Cleric to the empire of Thundera and loyal servant of the Lord of the ThunderCats." he announced. "As such, I can sense that your soul is in doubt; and that you carry a great and terrible sorrow within you."

"... Tell me about it," Lion-O replied, still thrown by Jaga's sudden appearance. "But, why are you here?" Jaga answered saying, "I exist now and forever on the Astral Plane, and forever shall I watch over the Lord of the ThunderCats. That is my eternal duty." Lion-O felt comforted by this and said, "Jaga... thank you for looking out for me back then in the Tower of Omens, and inside the Book... and with the trials... and now. I wouldn't have made it this far without you." Jaga bowed his head and replied, "It was, is, and always will be my honor."

"Please, I need your help now more than ever Jaga. Is there anything you can tell me about what happened with Pumyra; why she did what she did?" he pleaded. "Alas, as it pertains to your world, I can only witness certain things in **your** life. While I can see the path that led you here, and though I can sense the pain and grief in your heart, I cannot know the feelings within Pumyra's heart nor the heart of anyone other than you," said Jaga. Lion-O looked down from the comforting spirit woefully.

"But you **can** Lion-O," the sage assured him.

As Lion-O looked back up again, Jaga continued, "You have the potential to see the truth, so long as you are truly willing to try and see it with that which is inside of you."

Lion-O hesitated for a moment. "So then... you're asking me to... what? Follow my heart?" he guessed.

"No Lion-O. While the heart can be a powerful means to many ends, the heart is also fallible. It is susceptible to impulsiveness, uncertainty, and irrationality. This is especially true of a heart that feels as if it... has been broken," Jaga answered kindly. Lion-O quietly agreed: he certainly knew that feeling. "The heart should never be relied upon to determine what course of action one should take, as the heart can easily lead one astray," Jaga concluded. The answer came as a surprise to Lion-O. "Jaga, I... wasn't expecting that. I thought following your heart was a good thing," he replied.

"Then what of the heart that has been filled with a troubling emotion, such as anger? The natural feeling from this will be rage. This feeling can be so strong, so overpowering, that it can blind someone to their surroundings. To what is most important." Jaga paused for a moment and then spoke directly. "But you know this feeling, don't you Lion-O," he said, posing the question as a statement. Lion-O looked away from Jaga in thought. He certainly didn't feel rage over what happened with Pumyra. Not now, not even when it happened. All he felt was hurt and sadness.

Lion-O tried to think of an example of blind rage, any example. "Well, I certainly know it from Tygra. His blind rage led him to break the branch I was on when we were at the Forbidden Ruins. Or maybe..." he struggled to think of another. "Soul Sever? His blind rage almost cost him his morality, and almost robbed us of our animalism*. Or... Pumyra..." he hesitated on her name. "She thought she had been abandoned, and now she blindly seeks revenge. Or so she said anyway." He looked down in dejection, unable to see the expectant expression that Jaga had issued to each of his answers.

Lion-O looked up at Jaga once again. "You're right Jaga. I can't rely on my feelings because... I feel too many different things at once, and at the same time I... I don't know what I feel. So then... if my heart can't show me the truth, then what do I have inside me that can?"

"Your **mind** Lion-O," Jaga calmly stated. As Lion-O's eyes widened with curiosity, Jaga continued. "When you are beset by doubt and despair, you must use your intellect to rise above the fog. When the way forward is shrouded in darkness and all that lies about you is confusion and deception, you must focus within yourself and find the true path with clarity of mind. When you are faced with questions, concerns, and problems, face them with understanding and discernment. The mind is capable of much Lion-O. Wisdom. Knowledge. Reasoning. Foresight. Contemplation. Meditation. Reflection. Comprehension. These are but some of the tools the mind has to offer, and these are what you must use to see the truth."

Enlightened by Jaga's words, Lion-O felt a spark of hope light deep within him. "I understand. I must think through this problem clearly, unhindered by feelings... but..."

"Something still yet grieves you Lion-O?" Jaga asked, already knowing the answer.

Lion-O somberly replied, "It's just that... if I should use my mind to see myself through this, then what role does the heart play, if any? Are emotions truly a weakness to be denied and discarded?"

With a slight chuckle Jaga replied, "Not at all Lion-O. Having heart can allow one to connect with others and affect positive change, as was the case between you and the Avistans. It can serve as a powerful source of determination and as the driving force behind one's actions. It can help you understand others on a much deeper level, leading to the bond of friendship. The heart is the center of compassion, empathy, charity, and perseverance. The heart also holds the capacity to love. Between the right male and female this force can create a bond stronger than any other; strong enough to create life itself. Emotions too are very powerful. They have the potential to inspire, to motivate, to uplift, and to encourage."

"However," Jaga continued, "as with all things, emotions must be rooted in wisdom; and the heart must be guided by the mind. Yet without the heart, the mind is left only to the cold and harsh realities of this existence, susceptible to being swept along the path that seems most expedient, but not necessarily the one that is moral. The mind and heart are their strongest when used in harmony as one. It is this union that defines one's conscience and ultimately the character of the individual, the very core essence: The soul.

So take heart Lion-O, and unite it with the mind, seeing the truth, so that together they may drive you always forward and upward along the moral path. For sight is useless without action, and action is reckless without sight." Then with his closing words, Jaga began to fade from Lion-O's company. "You have everything you need to see the path forward Lion-O. Now you must meditate so you may find that path."

Lion-O jumped to his feet as Jaga disappeared with a quick motion of his cape. "**Wait Jaga!**" he pleaded. "I still have so many questions! Stay **with** me Jaga!" But Jaga's image was gone from the room. Just as Lion-O was about to look down in dismay he heard Jaga's voice once again. "I will **always** be with you Lion-O; for as long as you live as Lord of the ThunderCats I will always be here to help you, when you need my help the most."

Lion-O took great comfort in hearing this. That reassurance was all he needed to know that he could always rely on Jaga in times of trouble. "Thank you Jaga," he said once again. "He's right. I must clear my mind, calm down, and meditate on what happened. That's the only way I'll see through this problem and find the truth."

Lion-O recalled what he had learned from the Elephants in reference for his own meditation. He walked outside onto the ledge surrounding the middle floor of the building. Most of the platform was open, but straight ahead he saw a red awning that was set into the middle of the walkway and curved upward to the wall of the building. Lion-O sat against the side of it, legs crossed, the clear starry sky overhead and his room nearby to the right. The slight slant of the platform encouraged him to lean back a little. With sword and gauntlet in his lap, the anxious excitement of moments past slowly calmed within him. His breathing slowed, became deeper, and more relaxed. He repositioned himself slightly, determined to see the truth through closed eyes and opened mind.

After a while, the darkness of his eyelids mixed with the gentle light of night sky. If the veil of deception obscuring Lion-O's understanding of the situation had imagery, surely this would be it. The wind softly howled off the edge of the balcony far to his left, random yet soothing.

The moments passed Lion-O by without notice or regard. There was no rush. There was nothing else that could be done. The answers were already here, waiting to be realized. He understood this. "Patience now: I **will** know the truth. I can do this," he announced in the sanctuary of his mind.

As the minutes passed, the perception of light and dark now seemed to be taking shape. Different intangible forms began to arise, taking various forms. The winds seemed to be whispering now. The perceived randomness he saw through closed eyes was now taking color and pattern. The past was replaying before him. Lion-O's mind was opened, his conscious; expanded. Awareness of the many influences and factors that had brought him to this point in time meant that their numerous possibilities and outcomes could finally be conceived. Emotion? Absent. His soul felt only calm stillness, as did his body from head to toe. A strange kind of numbness came over him. This introspective state caused the worries and concerns of the world around him to dissolve away, leaving only logic and reason, which he would now use to reach his intended goal. At last, he was ready to discover the truth.

"Where to begin I wonder, the battle in stone chamber? Thundera, the night it fell? Here and now, the way things stand? None of these. I'll begin with what I **know**, just as Jaga instructed. I know Pumyra took actions that helped me at times, but then later took actions that helped Mumm-Ra. At least two possibilities arise from these facts. The first is that she came to trust me since The Pit and is genuinely on my side, then later in the stone chamber the sudden support for Mumm-Ra was the result of some unseen influence over her. Perhaps this influence stems from her death and resurrection, both at Mumm-Ra's hands. If he can bring her back from the dead then it's certainly possible that he can control her at will. The second possibility is that all the support and encouragement she showed was all just deception to lull me off guard and get close enough to betray me later. In this case what she did in the stone chamber was indeed a betrayal, intentional and deliberate. For this to be true she'd have to be a spy from the very beginning. ... The beginning..."

In his mind Lion-O had drifted in a calm emptiness, but now the images of the past were starting to manifest around him. "Where does this problem begin? When did it begin?" For him it all started near the dusty town of DogCity. He remembered sitting in the ThunderTank, riding up front with Panthro. He was telling Lion-O about the area and how harsh it could be, how to survive in it, and how there wasn't much to see. He said there was nothing to do out in the wastelands except stay alive and try to get somewhere else before running out of supplies. That reminded him that they were low on supplies at the time and they needed to restock. "Where could we in a place so desolate," Lion-O asked him. "I'll never forget his expression: Stern... yet worried."

Lion-O saw himself in that stone city of arid wind and scorching afternoon heat once again. Panthro warned them of bad memories in the town, and said they best get what they need and then leave as soon as possible. Lion-O had wondered how Panthro knew so much about that place. The answer came eventually. Lion-O turned to face his brother. Tygra was calling them over to look at something: A poster. It depicts a Cat most prominently, a female at that. What was she doing here of all places?

Lion-O stood atop a high balcony overlooking a field where warriors fought: Where Panthro and Dobo had once fought side by side. "This is when I first laid eyes on her. Even from such a distance her beauty had reached me. I stood in deep admiration of her. This was quickly joined by deep concern as her presence in the arena only meant one thing. I couldn't help but worry about her, considering her opponent. But appearances were deceiving. She won the match with little effort. ... Appearances. I wonder... could she have been placed there only to give the **appearance** of being in distress so that I would get involved? In any case, I remember what I thought of her at that moment she raised her fist in victory. The beauty, strength, and will to win, this was a molly** who was worthy of being called a ThunderCat. But with the sight of her placed in shackles soon afterward I was compelled to secure her freedom, to the point of recklessness in fact. I even hinted at her possible escape after Dobo refused to release her willingly. Dumb mistake: A mistake Panthro was quick to point out. I look him in the eye and tell him that she's a ThunderCat, and that I won't let her be a slave." Lion-O gave this statement extra consideration based on present circumstances, but he quickly moved on. He knew he had to keep digging.

"Later, in a dimly lit corridor resembling a primitive cave, I found my way to her holding cell. She was napping, same as the guards I'd snuck past. I quietly woke her to explain that I'd come to free her. With a sneer she asked who I was. I told her I was a friend, but she obviously thought differently. 'You... **you**! GET AWAY FROM ME!' she yelled, waking her captors. I tried to reassure her that everything was okay, thinking she was reacting out of some kind of confusion or fear. Only after being captured and thrown in the cell next to hers did I find out that she knew exactly who I was, and that she saw me as her enemy. That was even **before** Dobo made it official that I was to fight her in the next match."

Lion-O could hear the conversation in his mind all over again. Through deep meditation he found himself back in that cell, still trying to get through to the Cat he meant to save. "You act like I'm your enemy!" he recalled himself saying. "That's **exactly** what you are to me," she responded. Her statement seemed much grimmer to Lion-O now than it did back then.

"But the question is **why** she saw me as the enemy. Was it because of the reasons she shouted through the bars that day? She said I had abandoned Thundera the night it fell, that I allowed our people to be sold into slavery, and that I hadn't done anything about it. Were these the reasons, or was it because she was already serving Mumm-Ra? ...Or maybe it was for all those reasons.

She tells of those who waited for their king to save them from their torment and how some waited even until their last breath. She says that she stopped believing I'd rescue her a long time ago. Recalling her death in Thundera perhaps? Or did she only mean her freedom from the mines of Mount Plun-Darr? ... She said she'd earn her freedom... the freedom I couldn't give her. She even vowed to rip me to pieces in The Pit for that freedom, followed by a loud bang against the bars to emphasize the threat. Maybe she really was unaware of her own death at this point. But even if she had been aware of it, she wouldn't have revealed it to me... at least, not in a way I could have understood it at the time." Lion-O recalled this meeting again and again in his mind for several moments, searching for some hidden meaning in Pumyra's words. "No answers here. Only the same possibilities I started with," he concluded.

He was now walking out into the arena. A cold night sky overhead, the field lit only by torches and spotlights. The crowd of spectators was as cold as the night; only jeers welcomed him. "I ask her that we stand together as Cats. She tells me that only one of us will be left standing. She dispenses with talk and she begins." Lion-O recalled every detail of the battle: every move, every attack... every hesitation. "That's right... She hesitated. As the fight went on she must have realized I would not fight back. She threw out some verbal abuse then went back to the physical kind. I took it. I took all of it. Then I looked up at her and said that I refuse to fight her, and she tells me I'll die." He recalled being kicked to the ground and being told to stay there that he may be granted a merciful death. "She thought of mercy, but why? If she really was serving Mumm-Ra knowingly, then what was the point of a merciful death? And if her rage was so insatiable, how could she not do anything but draw out the agony?

It's strange. At the time, I recognized this as a glimmer of hope that she would eventually stop fighting. I was right about that, but now that I see this... all these past events... Now that I'm seeing them under a completely different set of circumstances, it's as if I'm seeing it all anew for the first time. In a different context... it has such a different meaning, a deeper meaning. A meaning I couldn't have seen at the time. Now I understand why Jaga wanted me to meditate on this, to use my mind to see the truth. Everything that's happened has so much more behind it. I never would have seen it otherwise. But I **will** find the truth. I have to continue to remember."

Lion-O recalled her saying, "You can suffer as your people did." **Your** people, not **our** people. He wondered if that could have meant something. All he could think about at the time was getting back to his feet, showing her that he'd stand by her. "I raised my head from the dirt to see two pellets fired into ground beneath me. Those could have been finishing blows but they weren't, and not because of bad aim, not at such short distance."

Lion-O remembered her asking him why he kept getting up, and his answer, "I said I'd stand by you... and I intend to." Lion-O reflected upon his own statement and what it meant. He wondered if that was still the right thing to do now. All he knew for sure was that it was the right thing to do in that case. Pumyra eased in on her wrist-bow and dropped the pellet. "I will not kill my king Dobo," she shouted. "And I will not hurt a fellow Cat," Lion-O added.

"That was my vow back then, but what if I really am Pumyra's enemy this time? Should I keep the vow I made back then? It wouldn't be logical. The conditions I made the vow under would be completely different if she were a spy all along. Why hold to it if she's no longer a fellow cat? I know I wouldn't apply it to Grune if he were still here. But that's unimportant right now. First I need to figure out if she's really an enemy or not. Concentrate.

She said she would not kill her king, and she was true to her word. She didn't kill me even when she had the perfect opportunity to do so. No one would have retaliated against her. More importantly, if she'd been working for Mumm-Ra at that point then killing me would have been the best thing she could have done for him. So then... why? Did she only spare me to gain my trust?"

Just then, Lion-O remembered something else about their match. "No... That couldn't have been a lie! When both of us forfeited, Dobo said the penalty would be death. Yet **both** of us agreed to die for each other! If she had been Mumm-Ra's spy at that point, she never would have agreed to die like that. Especially not when she could have just killed me and lived to continue serving Mumm-Ra. There was no reason for her to agree to that fate except that she was honestly starting to believe in me."

However, as Lion-O thought about this more, he came to a depressing realization. "But if Mumm-Ra really did bring her back from the dead, then he could do it again if needed. In which case, she wouldn't truly be risking her life along with mine. Damn. I thought I was so close." As disappointed as he was in this rationalization, it gave Lion-O confidence in his meditative abilities. Lion-O continued on with caution. For the sake of further exploration he assumed Pumyra might have risked this outcome in order to uncover something more valuable to Mumm-Ra than his death.

He remembered talking to her atop a rocky ledge after they had won their freedom. As she bandaged his arm they talked about the Cat slaves at MountPlun-Darr, where their people were being forced to mine. Though she didn't say what it was they were mining. It wasn't until later on in the ThunderTank that she mentioned it, and even then it was only after Tygra asked about it: The Sword of Plun-Darr. We all looked at each other in shock, except for Pumyra. She didn't seem to know the sword's significance. Feigning ignorance? Perhaps.

Lion-O remembered the excavation site, worked by hundreds of Cats. Cheetara remarked that she couldn't stand to see the Cats treated that way. Pumyra told her to try living it. She claimed that for months she suffered lashings from the rats. Lion-O promised her that they would all go free that day. Panthro asked her if she was sure it was the Sword of Plun-Darr the old rat, Ratar-O, was digging for. A simple nod her only response.

"It seemed as if she really didn't know about the sword, other than what she heard about it in the mines. She didn't seem concerned with it at all. She only cared about freeing the Cats; however, the rest of us knew we had to go after the sword as well.

Next I remember telling Cheetara to be careful, since it was her and Tygra who would be going after the sword. Then... Pumyra asked if I liked Cheetara. I lie to her that I'm over it. She suggests that maybe it's time I move on to someone else. ... I remember how awkward this made me feel back then, but even now it seems strange. It was so... from out of nowhere. Was this the same Cat that had just beaten me half to death last night? Even Panthro seemed to notice, and called an end to the flirting. I wonder why she flirted with me. Was this just an attempt to get close to me? To make me trust her so I wouldn't see a betrayal coming later? In any case, this feeling was short lived. She shoved me aside to attack some Rat slavers who were whipping a Cat, though she did listen to me when I told her about the importance of showing mercy. She would later see for herself that there was a place for mercy in our cause and even admit it to me. An encouraging sign. Would a servant of Mumm-Ra have really done that?

Unfortunately we were taken prisoner by the head slaver and led to the throne room. Ratar-O said they were digging for the Sword of Plun-Darr. He also said that Mumm-Ra didn't even know it was there. But if Mumm-Ra didn't know it was there, then it couldn't have been his plot to make us go there and retrieve it. ... Then again, Ratar-O only **thought** that Mumm-Ra didn't know. There's no way Ratar-O could've known for sure what Mumm-Ra knew and when he knew it. Still, what **did** Mumm-Ra really know at that point? I'll have to explore this question later. In any case, Mumm-Ra arrived eventually, just as we had freed the Cats and oversaw their complete evacuation."

Thoughts now turned to the mines of Plun-Darr, and the plan to lure Mumm-Ra and his generals into the mines. "Pumyra led the way since she knew the tunnel system. The tunnels all looked the same to me. I remember thinking that we'd been walking in circles. Were we? Was this her intention, to keep me there long enough for the generals to find me? Then again, the plan was to buy time for our fellow Thunderians to escape... and to lure our enemies to us with the Sword of Plun-Darr so they wouldn't go after our people.

We were attacked by a Jackal, the one the Monkey general referred to as Kaynar. During that attack Pumyra fought along side me. She held off the Lizards while I dealt with Kaynar. I also had her get close to me while I used the Sword of Omens to cause a small cave in, which I shielded the two of us from using the Spirit Stone. If Pumyra was a willing accomplice, then why didn't she attack me right then and there? She had numerous opportunities to betray me in the mines, and yet she helped me against Mumm-Ra's forces. But..."

Lion-O recalled the events that lost him the Sword of Plun-Darr. Worried that they could not outrun Mumm-Ra, Lion-O was unsure of how to proceed. Pumyra suggested each of them take a sword and separate. Even then Lion-O thought it was unwise, and this was especially true now after such introspection. He supposed the idea was to cover Pumyra's escape with the Sword of Plun-Darr while he faced the enemy forces head on in the mines. Even if he had lost, at least Mumm-Ra wouldn't have been able to **use** the Sword of Omens. Lion-O took the path that Addicus had used to get into the mines, but what he didn't know; and should have foreseen, was that Mumm-Ra hadn't used the same entryways as his generals. Mumm-Ra had entered through the secret route and intercepted Pumyra before she could escape through it. "Could this have been planned?" Lion-O wondered. "As dumb as it was, I agreed with it at the time, so I can't blame her. I could have just stuck to what had been working well enough for us up until that point, but I went with my gut. Now I know why using my mind instead of my feelings is best in such cases."

Pumyra was held hostage and Mumm-Ra boastfully held up the Sword of Plun-Darr with a sinister chuckle. The mission had failed. Then Lion-O remembered Pumyra shouting to him. She told him to run and not let Mumm-Ra get the Sword of Omens as well. "Why?" he wondered. "There's something about this. If she really did hate me for failing to save her in Thundera, then why did she encourage me to do just that in the mines? Back when she said that, I thought it was selfless of her to want our cause to succeed even at her own sacrifice. Also, if she were trying to do Mumm-Ra's bidding, why tell me to leave her there? Mumm-Ra didn't want me to run. He wanted me to stay and risk losing everything in a confrontation. That was made clear by his next action. He shocked her unconscious, and then said she was right; that I should run. And then... then I said...

There's not a chance I'd leave her with a monster like you!"

Lion-O's eyes opened wide at the realization of what he'd said back then, and what it meant even now. The atmospheric light emanating from the moons above caused slight discomfort to his eyes, accustomed to the shade of eyelids and memory. The recollection had stirred a powerful feeling within him. Muscles tensed and pulse quickened. It was the feeling of desire: The desire to rescue and protect. This was emotion however. There would be time for this later, but for now there were still questions that needed to be answered. Knowing this, Lion-O calmed himself, breathed deeply, and closed his eyes again. Getting back to that meditative state would be much easier this time...

* * *

Reference:

*Animalism - Remember in the Soul Sever episode when Lion-O said "humanity"? Yeah, that bugged me too. Thus "animalism" is the proper word meaning the same thing but for animals. I use this since the animals don't know of humans in the new series.

**Molly - A molly is an adult female cat that has not given birth (one that has is called a queen). I use this instead of "woman" since that word, like the word "humanity", is derived from humans. Note of future reference, an adult male cat is called a "tom". I guess in this regard, it is kind of a fix-fic. :)

Author's notes: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, good or bad. Go on, I can take it! :D

Regarding the new cover art, same as the first image, I used pictures from the official series and then edited them. So artwork is credited to whoever drew it, Dan Norton maybe? And ed cred goes to me. Believe it!


	4. Clarity of Mind: Part 2

**Clarity of Mind: Part 2**

Beneath the moons of Third Earth, the young king sat in deep meditation. The Bird city of Avista was now powering down for the night, but Lion-O still had much to contemplate. The recollection of the promise he made back then and the realization its significance were like a clap of thunder in his mind, jolting him from concentration. Returning to that state of mind was easier for him now, and before long the ordeal that had taken place within Mount Plun-Darr returned as well.

"That's right, there's no way I'd leave Pumyra with a monster like Mumm-Ra," Lion-O though to himself. "But what's more important is how **she** felt. She wanted me to leave her in favor of our cause, but Mumm-Ra did not. That must be why he zapped her unconscious. What good would it have done him if I'd left with the power stones and **without** his alleged spy to track us to the remaining stones? He must have been counting on me to stay and fight. She told me to run, hoping that I would. He told me to run, knowing I would not." Lion-O also recalled how Mumm-Ra chastised him for showing emotion. Lion-O had managed to get the Sword of Plun-Darr away from Mumm-Ra, but Pumyra was still in danger. "Mumm-Ra asked if I would be the first to choose power over emotion: the choice between the Sword of Plun-Darr and saving her life."

He remembered Mumm-Ra breaking the crystal Pumyra was bound to. It fell from the wall into the chasm below, and again Lion-O acted on his feelings. "I jumped down into the darkness to cut her free and jump to safety with her in my arms. Mumm-Ra chided me one last time before leaving with the Sword of Plun-Darr, most of his objectives met. He had the sword, and I still had Pumyra; whom he could use to track us."

His next memory was among the most vivid. "She regained consciousness and asked about the Sword of Plun-Darr. I told her I'd lost it, and with it everything we'd been fighting for... all because of my emotions. I remember how I felt back then. It wasn't that I felt bad or wrong for following my heart to save her; I still believe I did the right thing. Rather, it was the fear that having such emotions meant being too weak to win against such an enemy. Was Mumm-Ra right? Was emotion a weakness that would ultimately be our downfall? And then... **she** convinced me otherwise." He could hear her voice again, comforting him. "No. Your emotions are what will make you a great king: A king I would follow anywhere." Her words of encouragement had dispelled the doubts Mumm-Ra had placed in his heart.

Lion-O reflected upon this as he examined his inner self. Whether it was showing faith in him directly or helping a recently hatched tree-froog* back into its nest, the things Pumyra did gave him hope. The acts of kindness and compassion combined with such strength and determination were an inspiration to him. He came to admire her more deeply and his attraction to her grew more powerful. The behavior and actions she displayed were all so contrary to what a servant of Mumm-Ra would have done. Indeed, the mines wouldn't be the last time she would uplift him.

As Lion-O thought more on this he also remembered that the mines wouldn't be the last time Mumm-Ra would try to kill them either, like when he attacked them in the form of that giant reptilian creature.

"He attacked Pumyra just as he did the rest of us, and I should know; I was especially watchful of her during those encounters. I didn't want her to get hurt. I cared for her. When I saw her cornered by that monster, I was so overcome with the desire to protect her that... I put myself between her and Mumm-Ra and leapt high to face Mumm-Ra head-on. The feeling of that newfound strength running through me; that power... like... electricity. I'd felt it within the Sword of Omens even since I first used it, but never like the time I protected Pumyra. That was the first time I'd felt it so strongly. The way I used that power... it was... in a _similar_ way to how my ancestor Leo used it to defeat Mumm-Ra. Leo had the ability to project this energy out of the blade. It was something I was unable to do myself. That is... until I protected her." Lion-O could see the battle replaying in his mind. The lightning surged out of the sword and cut through the distance between them, striking Mumm-Ra violently. It was more focused and concentrated than the Eye of Thundera's scarlet blast wave; the force of it even pushing Lion-O backward through the air. It also had a noticeable effect on Mumm-Ra's so-called "invincible" form.

"I had tapped into an ability I didn't know I had. It was all thanks to Pumyra, and the feelings I held for her in my heart... feelings that she shared for me..." Pausing in his analysis of the past, his mind wandered tranquilly through the fond memory of what had followed. Running up to her courageous protector Pumyra let her feelings be known to him. She wildly pressed her mouth against his left cheek while lightly drawing his skin into the space between her soft lips. A kiss that genuinely suited her style: the perfect blend of passionate strength and caring gentleness. Sitting atop the Avistan tower deep in meditation Lion-O could feel her affection on his face again, his mouth falling slightly agape at the memory of it.

Logic and reason once again pointed to the conclusion that Pumyra was truly on Lion-O's side. "If she had been against me, why encourage such an accomplishment of skill? If she had truly hated me, then how could she bring herself to show me such affection? Why did she believe in me so strongly? Even when I had my own disbeliefs about taking to the skies to find the third stone, it was Pumyra who told me to **believe it**; and that I was the one who got us to that point. It was always her encouraging me, pushing me, forward... and upward.

But then... she pushed me away again."

Shoving him back to break free from his hold she yelled, "If you won't make the tough choices, **I will!**" It was the complete opposite of how she had confessed to feel about him. It went totally against her vow to follow him anywhere. What Lion-O remembered next was even more chilling. Having been spared a speedy and fatal return to the surface of Third Earth via the Avistans' garbage chute, he confronted Pumyra over her action of trying to take the Tech Stone against his wishes. When he questioned her loyalty she responded, "I serve my king and master."

Lion-O pondered this carefully. "I felt uneasy about this even when I first heard it. Why would she think of me as her master? She was no slave. No time to think about it back then, Mumm-Ra was attacking the city. ... How ironic that **his** attack on the city saved all our lives. But still, why did she say that? Did she really think of me as her master? Or was this some shadowy hint at her true motives? Was she being influenced by Mumm-Ra at this point? ... No. Before that she helped convince Voltaire that he would need the ThunderCats to help defend the city. If Mumm-Ra had been influencing her, then he would rather have us fall to our deaths right then and there. But in that case... was she..." Lion-O paused in his meditation to suppress a fearful thought. "Oh no... There's a... **third** possibility that I have to consider, as much as I hate to think of it. ... What if she's playing both sides? Building me up on the one hand to face Mumm-Ra, and then helping him just when it seems I've surpassed him in strength? What if she's only keeping the scales balanced so that we'll just... cancel each other out... or so that whoever wins will be too weakened by the battle to defend against her?"

Still deep in the vision of the emerald hued stone chamber, Lion-O recalled the most recent of events. The two of them fell back to protect the Tech Stone. Again she urged Lion-O to take it, saying the city was already lost. True as that might have been, Lion-O knew that preserving the city was the best choice. At least this time she was following his lead. A blast of magical energy hit Pumyra from behind. Mumm-Ra had made his presence known. "But why would Mumm-Ra strike her if she was his ally? Why not let her attack me while my attention was on him?"

Examining this intently, Lion-O was sure he had the answer. "Because Mumm-Ra knew that she would help me in that fight. That's the only explanation. He also didn't want her fighting on his behalf because he still needed her to track us to the fourth stone. That's why he knocked her out. He thought he would just use his own power to take the Tech Stone, but then..." Lion-O recalled blocking the Sword of Plun-Darr with his gauntlet. As Mumm-Ra tried forcing the blade into Lion-O's flesh, the Spirit Stone began to shine brilliantly. The energy made the gauntlet expand up his arm to his shoulder, similar to how the Tech Stone had expanded his ancestor Leo's gauntlet into full-body armor.

"I tossed Mumm-Ra back like he was nothing! The Spirit Stone's power was showing itself to me once again. Mumm-Ra knew it too. He knew he didn't stand a chance while I had two power stones. That's why he went straight for the Tech Stone. He needed to even the odds. I couldn't stop him from removing the stone from the Avistan device, but I did manage to knock the stone from his grasp. I knew I didn't have much time. I had to defeat Mumm-Ra and get the Tech Stone back. Otherwise the city would fall for certain. I fought against him with a new strength I hadn't felt before. It must have been the Spirit Stone and gauntlet. Mumm-Ra couldn't attack or defend. I had him nearly beaten... and **that** is when Pumyra called Mumm-Ra her master, throwing the Tech Stone to him.

I asked her why, but... she didn't answer. She simply stared blankly as if she didn't know. It was Mumm-Ra who answered me... not her. Was it because she didn't know the answer herself? Mind control would prevent her from knowing. Mumm-Ra said Pumyra had died in Thundera and that he and the Ancient Spirits of Evil resurrected her to get revenge on me. And then she tried to attack me. Did she really intend to kill me? Tygra stopped her, and then the Wilys arrived with the others; forcing Mumm-Ra to retreat... Pumyra in hand."

"I've gone over everything in my mind" he said to himself. "Yet I still don't have the answer I need. What am I missing? What am I not seeing?" Searching his mind Lion-O remembered the last time he asked this question, and his answer. In his mind he heard the advice of Anet, telling him that he was still missing the bigger picture. It was Anet who sent him to the Forest of Magi Oar, where he met someone would pose as a friend; the headmaster of the School of Paper Arts: Zig. When Lion-O told Zig that he'd been sent to the forest to "see," Zig replied, "Then you should know seeing is about perspective." He added, "While details are important, it is only when you step back that the entire picture comes into view." Though Zig's own vision was clouded back then his advice was true, and still was. Lion-O had examined the details regarding Pumyra's actions. Now it was time for him to step back and see the entire picture in its full perspective. What are Pumyra's true motives? What are her true feelings? How does she fit into Mumm-Ra's plans, and when did Mumm-Ra first start using her against the ThunderCats? Stepping back as if outside of himself; he looked inward with the knowledge of every action, word, and event that followed.

"Pumyra said she wanted revenge against me. That she wanted me to die, helpless and alone. But that's a lie, and I know it. If she wanted revenge she would have taken it in The Pit, or in the mines, or any other time my back was turned to her. Or, if she was just waiting for the right time, why expose her plot in exchange for the **third** power stone instead of waiting until after we located the last one? Also, if revenge is what she was after, then why endure all the lashings and torment at Mount Plun-Darr and The Pit? Or... could her story about Mount Plun-Darr be a lie? Another unknown... No wait, this is good actually. I know someone who can answer that question for me. I'll have to ask him tomorrow... ...in the morning.

What I do know for sure is that she spent time in The Pit. Still, the question of why she was there to begin with remains. Mumm-Ra couldn't have been using her at that point because she could have easily died there. There was also no guarantee that we would even go there or find her, which was by complete chance. If her motive had been to trick us into going to the mines to release the Sword of Plun-Darr, why was freeing the Cats from their slavery her only concern? This also goes against Mumm-Ra's best interests. He wouldn't want the Cats to be freed from unearthing the sword for him.

That reminds me, I need to know if Mumm-Ra knew where the Sword of Plun-Darr was before we found it. If he did, then he could have set it up so Pumyra would lead us there. But if so, then why not retrieve it sooner? If Pumyra was Mumm-Ra's spy at that point, she would know it was there and Mumm-Ra would know through her. Or at the very least **she** would know, and in that case it would be **her** plot to lead us there.

On the other hand, if Mumm-Ra truly didn't know the sword's location then he wouldn't have discovered it until after Pumyra was taken there by the lizards. The only way he wouldn't have discovered it is if he hadn't been using her as a spy yet, or if she hadn't truly been sent to the mines at all.

Then there's a third possibility. He knew it was there all along and had Pumyra taken there to see what was required in retrieving the sword. That could be. Mumm-Ra didn't have his generals at that point other than Slythe and Grune. Then if Pumyra learned of the curse Jaga placed on it, Mumm-Ra may have figured that only Cheetara could break it. He saw her use her powers as a cleric in the Tower of Omens, which means if there was a plot to make us go to MountPlun-Darr then it must have been Mumm-Ra's not Pumyra's. ... That's right; Pumyra didn't know anything about Cheetara or her abilities.

But if Mumm-Ra had planned to make the rest of us free the sword, then why did Pumyra react to me the way she did in The Pit? Wouldn't it have been better for her to play the fawning damsel right from the start? To quietly escape the cell with me so I wouldn't get caught by Dobo and my life put in danger? She couldn't have known how Dobo would react. He could have killed me right there, or turned me over to DogCity's authority, or held me there until I fought a hundred fights. Her actions against me would contradict any plot to use us for some later scheme."

Lion-O reexamined his logic again and again in his mind looking for any flaw, but he found none. Additionally he remembered something else. "And even if Mumm-Ra only found out about the sword after Pumyra arrived there, why didn't he go there himself to break the curse? Certainly **his** magic would have worked. I mean, he was able to imprison Jaga in that lantern and force him to reveal where the Book of Omens was. If Mumm-Ra is powerful enough to control Jaga then..."

Lion-O paused in thought as he reflected upon this stunning realization, his pulse starting to race. "Of course! Mumm-Ra was able to hold Jaga's spirit and compel him to do his bidding! Jaga confirmed this to us! And that means... if Mumm-Ra can force **Jaga** to work against us, he can also do that to Pumyra!"

The evidence Lion-O needed to prove Pumyra's enthrallment was gradually piling up. An odd mix of excitement and worry threatened to pull him from his meditation, but Lion-O knew he was onto something. This was too important to stop exploring now. "But, just because this **could** be the case doesn't mean that it **is** the case. I have to be certain that Mumm-Ra is manipulating her before I can act." Again he quieted the restlessness within him and continued on.

"According to Mumm-Ra's story, Pumyra had been brought back to life soon after Thundera fell. If she had been his spy and learned of the sword when she was supposedly sold to Ratar-O by the lizards, then Mumm-Ra would have known about the sword early on and would have used Jaga to break the curse. Instead, Mumm-Ra searched for the book, and when he found it he discarded Jaga saying that he no longer needed him. And even if he didn't know about the curse, why waste so much time having Cats dig for it when he could have used that machine I fought—The Driller—to tunnel it out within a few days' time? And why risk Ratar-O getting to it first? No, it couldn't have been Mumm-Ra's plot to lure us there. And even if it was, what kind of plan would that have been? Who was to say we wouldn't just leave it buried, or destroy it, or escape with it? There's no way Mumm-Ra would have left it in our hands to decide, too many unknowns. No, he couldn't have known about the Sword of Plun-Darr; and that means he wasn't using Pumyra as a spy to see where she was or what she was doing after he allegedly resurrected her. It also means he didn't know about the Sword of Plun-Darr until after Cheetara broke the curse and the sword started calling out to him like it was when we were running through the mines. That's why Ratar-O assumed that Mumm-Ra didn't know where it was, because if he had he would have gone after it himself. This means the only reason Pumyra mentioned Mount Plun-Darr was because she truly wanted to free our people. She was still herself back then... I'm certain of it.

He couldn't have been controlling her in the mines either. She fought along side me in spite of having the perfect opportunity to stab me in the back. She could have killed me, taken both stones, both swords, and the others wouldn't even have known what happened. I would have died at her hand, helpless and alone, just as she claimed to have wanted. She could have even gone on to fool the others as well, luring them into the mines as if to save me, where Mumm-Ra would be waiting. That would have given Mumm-Ra the Book of Omens as well, making it a simple matter to find the remaining stones himself.

She **was** used in one regard however. Mumm-Ra took her hostage and her life held in exchange for the Sword of Plun-Darr. Why risk her death if she was his willing servant? Assuming I would choose to save her is one thing, but assuming I would be successful in doing so is another. What if I hadn't made it to her in time? He would have lost the one Cat he could use to track us and help him whenever he needed it. A willingness to discard her for the Sword of Plun-Darr doesn't explain this because he was willing to attack her in the wastelands and in Avista as well. His touted ability to bring her back from the dead also doesn't explain it, since the stated purpose of her being with us was to pretend she survived so she could track our whereabouts and attack us later. He must have done it because he thought he could beat us; first with the Sword of Plun-Darr, then later as that giant creature. In that case he wouldn't need her help anymore.

This would explain Avista as well. She had been trying to get me to take the Tech Stone to use against Mumm-Ra. She was trying to help **me** not him. Mumm-Ra knew this and that's why he knocked her out first. He thought he could beat me without using her assistance. That is, until she picked up the Tech Stone. He knew she would give the stone to me, and that would mean his complete and utter defeat. That's when he was forced to take control of her. That's why he did it."

Lion-O believed the possibility that she was playing both sides didn't fit this situation either. "Mumm-Ra showed no surprise at Pumyra's action, as if he expected it; as if he knew she was loyal to him. And if she really did have freewill, why the story about how she'd been his servant in body and soul since the fall of Thundera? For that matter, why explain it at all? Why not simply leave me in the dark?" Lion-O thought. "Could this have been a lie? What does **he** gain if I believe this to be true? Does he want me to give up on her; to think that she's beyond help? That everything she did was all just an act; that it was for Mumm-Ra's benefit alone? But I know this isn't true. He would have preferred to use her after the final stone was discovered, but I forced his hand. My strength was too much for you wasn't it Mumm-Ra?" Lion-O asked the image he saw in his mind of Mumm-Ra catching the Tech Stone.

"If only you could have taken the stone by your own power. Then you wouldn't have had to use Pumyra until the last stone was found. You knew I would win that fight. You knew she would have sided with me. That's why you took her with you at the end. She'd be no good as a method of tracking us anymore." Just then, another thought came to his mind. "But that means... you'll now use her as a shield to hide behind. With no concern for her life you'll pit her against me, hoping I'll hesitate and that she'll kill me for you. Or... maybe you're hoping I'll kill her. Then you can just resurrect her again, only this time with even more misguided hatred. Well it won't work. Thanks to Jaga's advice I've seen through your deception... and I know what I have to do. Thank you Jaga."

Lion-O's eyes opened again. He glanced left toward the ledge of the platform to observe the city now dark; its occupants had turned in for the night. "Is it that late already?" he asked himself. He stretched his arms and neck to rid them of their stiffness after sitting motionless for so long. Yawning and looking to his right side he noticed his old friend Snarf catnapping next to him. "He must have noticed I was meditating and didn't want to disturb me," Lion-O thought smiling. Showing the same courtesy, Lion-O gently carried Snarf back inside and set him down on a cushioned seat. He also fetched a blanket and draped it over him, just as Snarf had often done for him when he was a cub.

Though exhausted and sore from all that he'd been through that day, Lion-O was more hungry than tired. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, which was about an hour before launching the Feliner. As he walked down the curved hallway to the dining room his mind went back to that time. He and Pumyra ate together that morning, just the two of them. The events that followed since then made it seem like so long ago... so distant... a distance rivaled only by the physical one that now separated them. It was hard to believe that not even a full day had passed. Lion-O silently hoped it would be possible for them to share such moments again.

Walking through the open doorway Lion-O immediately noticed Cheetara resting on the padded seats that were set into the far wall which held a large window overlooking one of the city's terrariums. With her back against the wall and her head subtly resting on the thick glass she gazed out into the city through drooping eyelids. Lion-O approached her, the slight slant of the moonlit room made his steps seem easier to take.

"Hey Cheetara," he greeted casually.

"Hmm? Oh! Hi Lion-O," she replied as she turned toward him to sit upright. After inhaling deeply and rubbing her eyes to shake her drowsiness she asked, "What are you doing up?"

"Oh me?" he started. "I was just going to have a quick snack before turning in."

"Oh good, we saved you some from dinner earlier. It's over there in that cooling unit," she informed.

"Cooling unit?" he asked as he walked over to the small metallic box and opened it, pulling the food pouch from inside.

"Yeah, the birds use it to preserve certain foods longer," she answered. "There's also a different unit they use to heat things up again... but we were instructed not to use anything that will drain too much power. That's why the lights are off too."

After opening the pack and seeing the pieces of meat, vegetables, and fruit Lion-O replied, "That's all right. I'm just glad it's not squirming." After a brief silence and a blank look from Cheetara, Lion-O elaborated, "Ya know, like the lunch the Birds prepared for us?"

"OH!" she exclaimed, followed by forced laughter. "Sorry. I'm a little 'out of it' at the moment." Lion-O smiled and waved it off, telling her it was all right. Sitting down at a nearby table he asked her why she was still up so late.

"I promised Tygra I wouldn't go to bed until he got back," she said nonchalantly.

Lion-O's pace slowed as he chewed a strip of meat. "Oh?" he asked curiously. "So then... you and he are..." he trailed off as he gave her a funny look.

Picking up on this Cheetara blurted out, "What?! Uh- no! NO! I- I didn't mean it like that!" a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Didn't mean it like what?" he asked with a straight face, "I was just going to ask if you were synchronizing your sleep schedules," he explained in a deceptively innocent yet suspecting tone.

"Uhhhh..." was all she could sound while desperately searching for something to say next. A few stutters later, Lion-O broke the tension. "Ha! I'm just messin' with ya," he said before chuckling through Cheshire-like grin.

"Ooh! Lion-O! You're... you're **terrible**!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Yep! I am. But you made it pretty easy," he reminded.

Trying to shake her embarrassment she had to agree, "Yeah I could have worded that better. But hey, I'm overtired. So I have an excuse," she said.

"Fair enough," Lion-O conceded as he ate some green peppers.

Cheetara continued, "I only meant that I would be awake to greet him when he got back is all. He told me not to wait up for him, but I insisted. I just... didn't want him to feel like he'd be sneaking back in, ya know?" Lion-O nodded in a way that must have appeared sarcastic to her, as Cheetara quickly added, "**And** I'll have you know that I'm rooming with Kit! ... **Aaaand** Tygra's rooming with Panthro and Kat!" Lion-O raised his hands, "Okay, okay," he said jovially, his secret curiosity having been satisfied.

Shifting back to a serious tone he asked, "So you said when he gets back; from where exactly?" "He went out soon after dinner to set up the perimeter we talked about earlier," she answered. With a look of shock on his face Lion-O said, "Ah whiskers... I completely forgot to talk to him about that. I'm glad you remembered it though. Thank you." Cheetara nodded and continued to brief Lion-O on Tygra's plan. He would station some of the Berbils at key locations to track any motion and report back if any enemy presence was detected. Some in the Raven squads were also deployed to roost in the trees and watch the skies. The fish also allowed the use of their traps in the woodland areas just in case.

The room soon fell silent again. "So... um... how is it?" she asked, dancing around her true concern. "The food?" he questioned. "Mm-hm," she confirmed. Lion-O replied, "It's good, really good in fact." Slyly she pressed further, "I went to your room earlier to call you for dinner, but I noticed you were meditating. So I thought it was best not to disturb you."

"You did? Well, actually you're right. I was meditating... and thank you for noticing that. You were right to let me focus on..." he stopped short of saying what. "I think it... it did... Meditating **did** help me a lot," he concluded. Cheetara smiled and said, "That's good. You seem... more at ease now." Lion-O nodded in reply, finishing the last of his meal. "So, you're feeling better..." she continued, her tone placing somewhere between question and statement. Lion-O assured her, "Yes, definitely!"

In her final attempt she asked, "Do you... want to talk about what happened... in the stone chamber?"

Lion-O could tell what she was trying to ask about. "Regarding Pumyra's actions?" he asked bluntly.

"I... I know that you had feeling for her, and what she did came as a shock to all of us. I can't even imagine how hurtful that must have been for you when... she made her true intentions known," she said as delicately as she could.

"Well... that's actually one of the things I was meditating on. And... after thinking about all that's happened, and thinking about it over and over; I came to the conclusion that... things might not be what they seem," he stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked with confusion.

"It's... too much and it's... too complex to get into now," he replied looking away, "but my theory is that Pumyra may not have been in control of her actions." Cheetara's expression of skepticism went unnoticed as Lion-O continued. "I know it **seems** like she betrayed us... the possibility **has** crossed my mind, but... I believe that there might be something else going on. Where Mumm-Ra's concerned there usually is. Every time he's attacked us he's used some kind of deception, some scheme or... trick," he told her, searching for the right words.

Cheetara breathed in softly as she thought of how she could express her growing concern. "But Lion-O, if deceit is involved here... then wouldn't it be the fact that she infiltrated the pride and betrayed us?" Her words were thick with worry, and Lion-O could tell.

"I've considered that, and while that is a possibility, I don't think it's likely. There are a lot of things that just don't add up. The timing doesn't make sense, it goes against everything she stood for before this, it wouldn't be as effective now as it would have been if..." he trailed off struggling to explain his thoughts. Instead, Lion-O eased up and sighed as he set his hands on the table. "Like I said, it's all too complex to get into right now. But... don't worry about it," he reassured her, smiling. "Either way I know what I have to do next, and when the time comes I **will** explain everything to **all** of you. There's just one last thing that I need to confirm about Pumyra before we move on."

Lion-O rose from the chair grasping the canteen and drinking what little water remained. His last statement reminded him of how early he would need to awaken in the morning. He expressed this to Cheetara, who assured him she'd work it out so that his wish was met. "Thanks," he told her, "And thanks for listening. I really appreciate all your help." She smiled in return saying it was her honor, but after the two said goodnight to each other and Lion-O left for his room, her expression turned back to one of concern. She could tell Lion-O seemed more positive and uplifted, but what he had said troubled her deeply. "Does he truly believe Pumyra is blameless in all this?" she wondered. "How can he deny what he saw with his own eyes?" She worried that Lion-O was allowing his feelings to blind him to the cold and harsh reality of betrayal, and she was afraid that it might only lead to more disaster. "Perhaps Tygra was right," she thought, "maybe he is in denial about what happened." She hoped it wasn't the case, but if so; someone would have to talk to him about it, someone more persuasive than she.

This night however, Lion-O would be spared any such lectures. What he discerned through the clarity of his mind had given him hope. Even if he were the only one in all of Third Earth who believed, it would be enough for now. The path before him was clear. He knew what he had to do, and indeed there was much that needed doing. But first, rest. As he laid himself down he silently promised to make use of this much needed sleep, knowing that such peaceful nights might not await him in the future.

* * *

Reference:

*Froog – This is what a Third Earth version of a frog is called in the series. Pronounced frōōg.

Check my profile for updates and news. Please review, negative or positive; feel free to state what you wish about this story.


End file.
